Free Falling
by winterfaye
Summary: SMYGO Crossover, Usagi some how gets to Yugi's world and joins his class, but her past is shrouded in mystery for poor Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

You'll have to stay with me for a bit, this is a kinda old one that I found while going through my stuff. First and only YGO/SM crossover I've ever done. Please R&R if ya like it! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or SM, obviously

Yugi sat down in his desk before the bell rang, and Joey ran in with Tea on his heels.

_'Joey must have something of Tea's….'_ Yugi thought and sighed with a smile.

"Hey Yug, what's up?" Joey asked after sitting down next to Yugi

"Oh, nothing much. What about you Joey?" he replied

"Nothin'" Joey laughed.

Yugi looked around the classroom; Kaiba was sitting in the far back corner, with a book. Bakura was near Joey and Tea and was also reading. Joey, Tristan and Tea were talking. And the other kids in the class were doing different things and a few of them were watching two people dueling.

'_Yugi, is something wrong?'_

'_Huh? Oh, it's you Yami, no, nothings wrong…it's just that nothing is up…you know what I mean?'_

Yugi and Yami were holding a private conversation in Yugi's head.

Yami was about to reply when instead he said

'Look…' 

Yugi looked up towards the door, the bell had just rung and the teacher walked in, with a strange girl who was almost radiant, evidently he wasn't the only one to think so, Joey was nudging him.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Tsukino, Usagi. I want you all to make her feel welcome.

"Hi." Usagi said bowing to the class.

"Usagi you can sit next to Yugi Mutou. Yugi, I want you to explain everything she needs to know." The teacher said, gesturing her hand to one side of the room

Usagi wasn't sure which one was Yugi, but she assumed she meant the desk by the guy near the windows, considering it was the only empty seat on that side of the room.

She went over there, sat down and immediately let her face fall into sadness.

Yugi couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked even when she was sad.

"Hi. I'm Yugi, nice to meet you Usagi." He said, half trying to cheer her up.

Usagi nodded. The teacher started with the lesson.

It turned out they were taking a test that day, so the teacher sent Yugi and Usagi out in the hall to study.

While Yugi was telling Usagi what she needed to know she sighed.

'_Ask her what's wrong.'_

'_What? Why don't you?'_

'_Yugi! I've never known you to back down from asking someone if they're ok!'_

All of a sudden Usagi gasped.

"I can't believe I didn't sense it before…" she said.

Yugi and Yami stopped their talking.

"Huh?" Yugi said.

"Oh never mind, you'd probably just laugh and say I'm stupid." She replied.

"No, no, I wouldn't laugh…I promise!" Yugi said reassuring.

"Oh…ok, I guess, none of the sailors are here to stop me anyway…" she got a sad look in her eyes again.

"Alright, I'll tell you. There's something here, a Youma, or a spirit or something, I can sense it…Oh god! Now I'm sounding like Rei."

"What! How can you sense me?" Yami took control of Yugi before he could stop him.

"What? YOU'RE what I'm sensing…I know it just got stronger but come on, I've been sitting next to you for the whole day, I would've figured it out by now. You CAN'T be it." She said.

Yami knew he should've said nothing, but she was the first girl to sense him except Tea who managed to figure out they acted different, but sensing him while he was talking within Yugi TO Yugi had never happened.

'_Maybe She's the key to my past.'_ Yami thought.

"How do you know anyway…assuming it's not me, or whatever…how can u tell?"

"Um…Let's just say it's a gift." Usagi said, not wanting to tell him too much. She touched her necklace briefly.

FLASHBACK

"Here." Luna Said.

"What's this Luna?" Usagi asked looking at the pendent.

"It's like a charm, if you're wearing it and there is a presence of a Youma or a Spirit around you'll feel it." The black cat replied.

"Oh wow, cool Luna." Usagi slipped it around her neck and smiled.

END FLASHBACK

'_SPIRIT! Come on, she probably shouldn't know about you.'_

'_Yes but Yugi, this may be the key I need.'_ Yami and Yugi were about to cont. their conversation when Usagi spoke.

"Yugi…are you in there? The teacher just came out and said we could go back in the class."

"Oh, right…sorry…" Yugi stood up with the help of Usagi and they walked back into the class.

Review please! I might cont it if anyone actually likes it.


	2. New Friends?

Authors Note: Ya know, I really wasn't gonna cont. this, but apparently people like it. So back by popular demand…Chapter Two of Free Falling, mind you it might not flow as well because it's an old one that I'm workin' on and I've sorta lost the idea, but I'll do my best.

Oh and one quick fix, just to clear up a few things, when Yugi yelled out "spirit" in the first chap. I meant for that to be Yami, sorry, so yes to help you out CosmosAngel1 it's supposed to be after Duelist Kingdom but still when they don't know much about his past, and I'm thinking this is supposed to be before the Stars Season, but after she's met Pluto and the outer scouts. Thank you all for your reviews. And now, without further ado…

**CHAPTER TWO – NEW FRIENDS?**

Joey looked up expecting to see his friend's usual smiling face, but instead saw his best friend looking worried and troubled, obviously deep in thought. He looked at Usagi who was behind Yugi as they headed back to their seats. She looked just as sad as before but with a hint of curiosity behind it.

Joey managed to whisper back to Yugi after the teacher had resumed talking, "Hey man, are you ok? What's up?"

Yugi just shook his head in response showing Joey that he would explain later.

**Usagi's Journal**

_It's my first day of school here, and it's already getting interesting, I still have no idea why I'm here or why Setsuna hasn't gotten me out of here, but wherever I am it's obviously some type of parallel universe or something, because there are no signs of the Scouts anywhere. So for now, I'm going to use this notebook as a journal._

_As for this Yugi kid, he's kind of short, but somehow, I think he has two spirits in him; it's confusing and weird. I'm going to try and find out as much as I can about him, and I guess since I don't have any support I'll just keep this journal updated with everything I can find out. I wish Ami or Rei were here, it's would make my life easier, they could just figure it out in a split second. Well, until later…_

_Sadly Forever, Usagi_

Usagi sighed, she didn't want to think about not having her friends around her to help her or even just laugh with her, it wasn't like her to be sad and gloomy, and she hated it. She spent the rest of class just pretending to listen to the teacher and before she knew it the bell rang.

"_Couldn't have come sooner" _she thought putting away her book in her school bag that looked very similar to the one she had back home.

Tea walked up to Usagi, and waited patiently for Usagi to notice her, finally Usagi looked up from her bag,

"May I help you?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me and my friends, I know it sounds like a charity gig, but I think having another girl around would help me deal with these boys," she pointed out Yugi and Joey who were talking animatedly about something. Usagi considered it for a moment, realizing what a Minako question that was, the girl was obviously not really trying to get help so much as offer to include Usagi into her group. Usagi looked between the girl and the boys she was talking about,

"_Why not, that kid with two spirits or whatever the deal with him is, is with them and I _do_ want to find out more about him," _That settled it for her, she decided mentally, "Yeah, sure, I'd love too." Then she added,

"I'm hungry anyway, and I don't know the places around here to know what's good or not, so I'm sure you can help." Usagi smiled at Tea.

"Awesome, come on, I'll introduce you to Joey, and you've already met Yugi." Tea said walking over with Usagi towards the boys.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet, or re-meet Usagi." Usagi bowed to them both and smiled slightly. Yugi's face turned into one of amusement and Joey just looked shocked by Usagi's beauty yet again.

"Hi, I'm Joey" Joey hurriedly said to her, sounding like a fool. Usagi smiled at this even more then before.

"Nice to meet you Joey." Usagi replied politely.

"Well, lets go shall we?" Tea said, obviously annoyed at Joey.

Usagi and Yugi nodded, Joey merely drooled behind Usagi's back.

"Tristan said he would meet us there, but that he had to run an errand first, so we have a little bit of time." Tea mentioned as they walked out of class and towards the street from the school doors.

**CHAPTER TWO – END**

Ok, yes, I know, VERY short chapter, but I was just trying to get something out quickly and found this to be a good transition point. Ok, you know the deal; R&R please and tell me what you think, esp. about Usagi's Journal, if you like it I'll keep it up, if you hate it, SAY SO! Hehe, ok, well, until next time (which will be much sooner). Ciao! And sorry if there are any mistakes, please try to forgive me.


End file.
